


Alpha Mommies

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re going to be a mom, you better not walk around naked!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Mommies

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Lydia - alphas.

“Head inside and wash your hands,” Lydia said, directing Stiles’ and Malia’s little boy back into the refurbished Hale house.  “Make it snappy, your mama’s waiting!”

Laura rambled up from the forest, shifting back into her human form as she moved.  It was something only the strongest alphas could accomplish—not even Talia could shift that swiftly.  “What about the twins?” She was naked in the cold; Lydia unfolded a warm blanket for her step into.

“Already inside,” Lydia said, referring to Scott and Kira’s girls.  “Everyone’s all tired out and ready for my famous vegan oatmeal cookies and sugar-free hot chocolate.”

Laura raised an eyebrow and pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek.  “I’m sure they are, sweetheart.”

“Hey,” Lydia said, playfully slapping Laura on the arm.  “They’re growing kids.  They need healthy food.”

“I know,” Laura said, wrapping her arms around Lydia’s neck, snuggling her into the blanket.  “When are we going to start growing some of our own?”

Lydia smiled, leaning back into Laura’s arms.  “I’ve been thinking about it lately, too.  I mean, you’re an alpha wolf, I’m an alpha _in general_ , our kids would be practically unstoppable.”

Laura nodded in agreement.  “Solid reason to procreate.”

“Oh, you jerk,” Lydia said, and broke away from Laura’s arms with the blanket, running towards the house.  “If you’re going to be a mom, you better not walk around naked!”

“Party foul,” Laura muttered, chasing Lydia across the grass.


End file.
